


Something Only We Know…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, Something Only We Know…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the secret they share that makes their relationship work…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Only We Know…

Title: Something Only We Know…  
Story Type: Could be Canon  
Word Count: 250  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 25 – Something Only We Know…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: It’s the secret they share that makes their relationship work…

 

**Something Only We Know…**

He’s an inevitable Sex God and he knows it, it’s the way he stalks his prey. The way he lures them to him with just a wink, a nod, or maybe sometimes the flex of his finger. It’s almost like he hypnotizes them, propelling them forward until they fall at his feet, reaching for his zipper. 

The great and powerful Kinney, everyone’s susceptible to his charms at one point or another. But they soon learn, once the deed is done, it’s done. No seconds, no exceptions, no apologies, no excuses, no regrets.

And then there’s me…

It was like the earth shifted on its axis, so subtle he was caught off guard. He never really saw it coming. Oh, he tried to deny it. He ran from it, determined to break free, but he didn’t stand a chance. 

I have my ways. I can be very charming and seductive when I want to, but mostly I’m very determined myself. Everyone has these preconceived notions about us, but little do they know I can bring him to his knees with a simple gesture. Everyone thinks he’s this big bad top, and he is, unless I am…

I’m the only one who knows just what it is that he really needs, and I’m the only one he allows to satisfy his deepest desire. No exceptions, no excuses, no regrets.

He’s the only one who knows my super powers. It’s our little secret, till death do us part…

The End


End file.
